psonicxtouhoufandomcom-20200214-history
Billmore Hawkins
(Japanese: ビルモア・ホーキンス, Hepburn: Birumoa Hōkinsu) is one of the main heroes in Space Monsters series of futuristic top-down shooter video games by Psonic, an independent project team. Billmore is the first core character to Psonic X Touhou, and is the first character from the Space Monsters to appear in the Crossover series, and preceding Josh Celton, who also made his first appearance in the same title. Backstory Born early in Manhattan, New York, USA. Billmore Hawkins was once a peaceful American child who spends time with his respectful parents during his training program, particularly in his respective school since the days of obligation came, but he does only himself always if he wants. Also he has many inspirational hobbies like acrobatics, gymnastics, martial arts and good military practice. Then in his adolescent times with his major course, he will be having his target practice, improving his melee combat skills and other military performances for grown-ups and better adulthood until he graduated in combat school during his college life. After performing his time in schooling life, Billmore wanted to experience his own job when he joined U.S. military as an important member and train in preparation to become a better soldier for a long time, including the awareness of terrorism. Then he and the other U.S. troops enter the War on Terror to resist aggressors around the Middle East from spreading global terrorism, but his military skills need more improvement from the history of himself being dishonorably discharged until he retires his first-time military forces due to some difficulties if military problems persist. Long time before the incident in 2025 alongside Josh and Sam, Billmore assigns General Baxter to join his heroic military organization called the Investigative Force, which is led by him for other investigations about what happens if the life is getting down with other incidents like alien invasion. In case of that, he immediately recieved an information for investigating it after doing his own training by himself. During the Long Passage Incident, fellow operatives (Deck, Brake, Rina, Josh and Sam) are currently joined forces together with him from General Baxter's presence to combat the enormous army of extraterrestrial threats from unidentified location and their first superhuman mastermind named Roki. However, Syrax will suppose to be the next turn as a replacement of Roki after its death. Later in "The Revival" era of 2026, he and the rest of his allies will investigate another dangerous case again to fight for Earth's survival. Personality Billmore is still kind and honorable to remain his important skills unforgettable by the time of respective military events. However, he appears to get close to his family and friends, whom he would give his life to defend from various dangers, such as the September 11 attacks, which are modernly caused by Al-Qaeda. He takes a great care for the lives of innocence, something that caused him to meaningfully argue with his military superiors. As an operative of Investigative Force, he has earned the trust of his mates and best friends with Josh Celton, another male member of I.F. Appearance Tier 1 Billmore wears a green Advanced Combat Helmet on his head, black gloves in his both hands, black Army Combat Boots, a black military belt inside, a dodger blue military combat uniform, an olive green pistol holster on the right side of his pants, olive knee-pads and gray Improved Outer Tactical Vest on his ACU jacket. He has brown hair covered by the helmet. Tier 2 Billmore wears the complete American Army Combat Uniform, army gloves in his both hands and Improved Outer Tactical Vest in Universal Camouflage Pattern and brown Army Combat Boots. Gameplay Billmore's move set contains the reliance of a variety of military weapons, including, but infinite to: Pistols, Machine Rifles, Flamethrowers, Shotguns, Grenade Launchers, Frag Grenades and Rocket Launchers, making him a zoning character. His close assault lacks range but is compensated by power. With his heavy arsenal of firearms, incendiary devices, explosives and tech-based weapons, Billmore performs very well as a versatile zoning character. His dependable machine gun can keep opponents at a distance, while the shotgun stuns them in addition to inflicting damage, leaving them vulnerable to combos. In particular, it is easy to do his Grenade Launcher Super Card (Grenade Armageddon) out of his M-16 machine gun attack as well as the Flamethrower Super Card. Billmore can throw grenades to blast brash rush-down foes off guard. His only disadvantage is lacking anti-air skills. Compared to Chris Redfield from Marvel vs. Capcom 3: Fate of Two Worlds, Billmore has a hard time defending against certain opponents who concentrate on overhead aerial attack. So characters with anti-air assists like Metal Commando are highly recommended. Vitality chart Special Cards Assist Input Legend Tag-Team-Only Assist Attacks Super Cards Ultra Card Gallery Theme music Trivia *His first name Billmore came from the combination of 2 names: Bill and Gilmore. *Billmore's shorten alias "Bill" is heavily inspired from Bill Rizer from Contra series and Bill Paxton, an American film actor and director who is known for his role of Pvt. William Hudson from Aliens, released in 1986 by 20th Century Fox. *Billmore's first appearance seemed to have green PASGT as his headgear. But in his later appearance instead, it would be changed with Advanced Combat Helmet (ACH), which is came from Modular Integrated Communications Helmet, due to the United States Army's current replacement of the previous PASGT helmet or the next generation of protective combat helmets for better use as a part of the real-life Army Combat Uniform. **As seen in the first game, Billmore appears in his dodger blue battle uniform that consists army shirt, coat, pants, including black army gloves and boots. **Billmore also makes the resemblance of Barney Calhoun from the expansion set for Valve's first first-person shooter computer game, Half Life: Blue Shift. **In Psonic X Touhou, Billmore appears in his recently redesigned I.F. attire from Space Monsters 3 compared to other soldiers of the current American army. *Billmore's alternate custom is the Army Combat Uniform designed with Universal Camouflage Pattern and worn by most American military personnel but with some I.F. markings instead. *Billmore's theme can be heard as an inspirational resemblance to Nod Crush from real-time strategy computer game, Command & Conquer: Tiberian Sun. *Billmore uses the arsenal of military weapons based on the Space Monsters series of top-down shooter games, especially the first entry. **Specifically, he has a sizable portion the weaponry found in his move set, including his M9 bayonet combat knife, the Colt M1911 Pistol, the Remington Model 870 Shotgun with pistol grip, the M16A2 Assault Rifle, M67 Frag Grenades, the Flamethrower that resembles Han Industries FG13 Dragonfly flamethrower from Command & Conquer: Renegade, the Rocket Launcher that looks like a Light Anti-Tank Weapon (LAW), the Milkor MGL Mk.1 Grenade Launcher, and the Direct-Energy Gun from the first Space Monsters game. *His Bumper Strike Special Card is directly inspired from Chris Redfield, who can start performing Combination Punch during the first two clashes with Albert Wesker in Resident Evil 5. *Billmore's rival would be Reimu Hakurei because of having the same personalities, which are considered heroic like focusing on the respective investigations upon incidents and constantly exterminates monsters as his main enemies throughout the series. See also * /Script * 's moves in Psonic X Touhou Category:Characters Category:Psonic Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Zoning Characters Category:Males Category:Hard Hitters Category:Billmore Hawkins Category:Playable Characters